Hidden secrets
by Kira-FoxTenshiGodess-GoodMagic
Summary: A young woman travels to the city of Kohana. She goes by the nme of Kagome and seems to hold many secrets...... Inu X Naruto crossover hehe, not good at rating
1. Chapter 1

Kira: 'Ello! I wrote this story in hopping that someone would tell me how they like my wrighting, I love to read and wright stories but ... yah...

Kagome : Kira does not own Naruto or Inuyasha! But she does own this story.

Kira : Thanks Gome!

Kagome : No Prob!

Inuyasha : Shut up wench!

Kagome : SIT ! SIT! SIT!SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT, (goes on& on)

Kira: (sweatdrop) Lets go to the story since they're busy.

A young woman sat in a forest clearing in a tall tree with a tan cat with black markings, a red diamond on its forehead, two tails, and red eyes.

The woman scratched behind the cats ear while whispering,"Kilala, how do you think Sango-chan and Miroku's line is doing?"

"Mew!" was her reply making her giggle.

The woman had long black hair with a blue tint held in a high ponytail, tan skin, baby blue eyes, and a full and curvous body even a model would kill for.

She wore an ankle length midnight blue fighting kimono with silver and gold vine embroidery, a slit on each side that started at her hips,and a silver and purple obi. She also wore a pair of black stylish midcalf boots, a slver chain neclace with a magical orchid jewel, a purple ribbon held her hair up, and a silver charm braclet that held weapons, bags, and magicl iteams as charms.

You see this woman is Kagome Hig _Tashio_, she is really an Elemntal Miko Ninja Witch Midnight Lunar Silver/Gold/Purple/Bluer Fox Elf and Gardian of the Shikon No Tama or Jewel of Four Souls. She is only in a human illousion and the cat in her lap is a fire cat demon, Kilala.

I shook my head at Kilala's answer after giggling as I stood up on the branch with her in my arms.

"Come on,lets go to Kohana. We might be able to stay for a while before Inuyasha, Sess, Kiki, or Shippo-chan come get us." I said ,giggling, before I lept from tree to tree towards the village of Kohana, the Village Hidden In The Leaves,thhat once was known as Edo or Keade's Village to some. ( I know it's not but, Meh. shrugs)

I stopped in a tree near the wall gaurded by two anbu, well two sleeping anbu since it was only 6:20 am.They had probably gotten night watch and fell asleep.

"Hey Kilala, should I wake them up/" I asked her as I put her on my shoulder , the cat demon nodded her head.

I grinned mischeviously as I lept from the tree and silently crept toward the two sleeping ninjas.

Once I was close enough, I enlarged a _large_ bucket,and using my elemental abilities, I had it become filled with ice cold water.

Snickering lightly, I lifted the bucket over the two's heads and ' splash! '

I giggled while watching the two anbu jerk awake, sputtering at the water and sitting against the 25 foot wall surrounding the village.

"Now , now, no sleeping on the job! " I chastisied cherrily while shrinking the bucket and placing it back on my braclet.

Grinning, I used my demon strength and lept to the top of the wall.

Kira: Well, that 's chapter 1! I hope you liked it!

Inuyasha: Why would they like anything you right, wench?

Kira: Shut up or I'll be forced to bring out the pictures where yo-Inu yasha covers Kira's mouth muhm nonm mmhtrhmph!

Kagome:What pictures?

Inuyasha: Nothing!

Inuyahsa:Oww! holds now bleeding hand

Kira: grins, fangs glinting Thought so.

Kagome: What pictures?

Inu: shouts Don't tell her! I'll shut up!I'll be good!

Kira:shrugs Sorry Gome, my little 'brother' made to good of a deal.

Gome: To bad. sighs

Kira; I want at least 2 reviews good or bad before I continue. No flames please but if you must...

Sessohmaru: Flame or make my imouto sad , and I'll slowly disect you alive!

Kira: Hehe. sweatdrop Hey aniki, no need to scre them or they might not review.

when'd he get here? sweatdrop

Kira: Anyway, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Kira:I'm back!And I'd like to thank my readers for their support!I'm sory for the short chapter last time but I was busy and wanted to at least get a little in.

Inu: Feh, this is stupid!

Kira: SHUT UP YOU STUPID HORSES ASS! NO ONE ASKED FOR YOU TO COMMENT! ( pulls a GIANT mallet from thin air and wakes him upside the head) I can't believe we are related in the slightest.

Gome: I gotta agree with you there, but didn't you say that you were only related because of Sessohmaru's mom?

Kira: Yep! Now, on with the story!

With a small wave and a wink to the startled anbu , I flipped down the other side while careful not to let Kilala fall from my shoulder.

I landed softly on my right knee.

I stood up and scratched Kilala behind her ear while looking around.

I sensed a kitsune avatar or a fox demon spirit inside a human, looking toward where I sensed the aura ,I found a blonde haired gennin in orange.

Walking towards him, I called, " Excuse me, but can you take me to Tusunde? "

The blonde geennin grinned, "Yah! I can take you to 'Ba-Ba - chan! "

"Great! I'm KagomeAnd the cat on my shoulder is Kilala! Nice to meet cha!"I chirped as I followed the blonde boy.

"Cool! I'm Naruto Uzamaki and I'm gunna be mext Hokage! Beleave it!" He said , I could tell he had a great future ahead of him.

"That's great Nar-chan! I believe that you can do it!" I grinned as I felt happiness radiate from him.

Naruto stopped infront of Hokage Tower and replied, " Thanks Gome-chan! Baba's in a bad mood so I'm gunna leave you here. I gotta get to training before I'm late! "

Giggling, I chirped, " No prob! I'll see ya around, I''m gunna be staying for a whileso I'll seee ya around! Now go on before you're late and get in trouble! "

"Okay,See ya! " I shook my head in amusment as the young avater speed off before entering the building with the now asleep Kilala in my arms.

I walked past the 'secretary' without givving the woman a glance as she yelled at me.

Passing threw the halls , I finally came upon the one I knew to be Tusunde's office and enter the room; not even bothering to knock and carefull to not disturb the sleeping neko in my arms.

Looking around the room filled with beer bottles and suck, my eyes finally landed on a drunken woman who was guzzling down what looks to be a six pack while reading a paper from the large stack that sat on the corner of her desk.

"You do know that you shouldn't be drinking so much? " I asked her, making the old woman jump and quickly start yelling," WHO THE HELL ? "

I winced as her yelling rang LOUDLY in my ears and /Kilala quickly lept from my arms, turned into her form, and got into a battle stance before Tusunde stopped her yelling as she looked at me.

"OH! Sorry, Lady Kagome! I did not know that it was you, I thought it was someone else." The woman rambled on about not knowing it was me and that she was sorry while Kilala turned back to her kitten form in taking in the scean and returned to my shoulder with a roll of her red cat eyes.

"It''s alright Tusunde. I just wanted to inform you that Kilala and I were gunna be staying here for awhile before we are pulled away from our visit for some reason." I replied to have her nod.

She brought another beer out as she said, "Okay."

I quickly stole the bottle before she could drink any and chirped while grinning playfully, " Didn't I say you shouldn't drink so much? "

"_KAGOME!_ " She whined as she reached for the beer in my hand.

I moved it out of her reach while carefull of the neko on my left shoulder.

" Na-uh! You've had enough! " I teased as I had the bottle and any hidden beer bottle that had beer in it dissapear from the room.

"See ya later, Tusunde! "I called while exiting the room before she could relize what I had done and hurried out of the building.

"KAGOME!!! " I heard her yell as I ran towards the training grounds, laughing as I also felt amusement coming from Kilala.

Giggling,I stopped in a tree near one of the training grounds.

"Well that was fun! " I chirped to Kilala, who nodded in a somewhat agreement.

"YOU 'RE LATE!! " a boy and girl 's voice yelled from the training grounds near us. (Wonder who it is?)

Naruto and Sakura glarred angrilly at the silver haired jonin that was their sensei.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to help an old late across the street." Kakashi answered as he calmly read his perverted book.

"Liar! " The two gennin shouted angrilly as Sauske watched the three boredly.

Kagome watched the scean before her in amusement after watching Kilala run off, probably to hunt herself down some mice.

Kira: Well there's another chapter.I know it's not hat much longer but...yah. sweatdrop

Sango: Well, you at least updated.

Kira: True! Please review! (hey that ryhmes!) I will not update untill I get at least a couple!

Inu: Don't review! That way I don't have to waste my life here!

Kira: Why You! ( starts beating him with a large random object)

Sango: Well since Kira is...sweatdrop - watching Kira beat the shit out of Inuyasha while yelling out random cuss words ...busy I'll say it for her - please review and tell who she should pair the following up with...with the exception of Inu, Kagome, Kikiyo, Shippo, Sessohmaru, Rin, Souten, Kakashi, Miroku and myself. :

Naruto

Sauske

Sakura

Lee

Iruke

Hinata

Neji

TenTen

Gai - shudders -

Iruka

and anybody else who I currently can't think of - only people of Kohana though!


	3. Chapter 3

Kira: Hehe, sorry for the wait. I was alittle out of it for a while. But I' 'm good! Also, I would like to thank my reviewers! I' 'm glad that you like my story! I would also like to let you all know that I will let the poll stay up for more votes and to let my readers know that it is a Kagome / Kakashi pairing and I am sorry to those who do not like that pairing but I do soshrugs.

Inu walks in: So you think people are actually reading this crap?

Kira: eye twitches before yelling SHUT UP , YOU STUPID ASS! I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR COMMENTS ! voice turns sugarry sweet Now why don't you be a good little puppy and do the disclaimer before I have Kagome-chan sit you to hell ;then, have Sess bring you back so that I can kill you myself and then repeat the process?

Inu: sweating profussly and shaking slightly, says haughtily to try and regain dignity My _sister_ does not own Naruto or I cause if she did then she would have been out of a job because they both would suck ass!

Kira: Thats it! You have to the count of fifteen to run before I come after you and **_slowly_** and**_ painfully_** dissenmember you and feed whats left of your body to a pack of starved man eating pirrahnas.

Inu: quickly runs away before she culd even finish utering painfully ( though she only continued because he could still partlly hear what she was saying since he is a hanyou.)

Kira: chipperly Well , On with the story as I go find Inu to _play! _ Have fun! skipps off while calling out for Inuyasha

Kagome and the others: sweatdrop

Gome: On with the story! screems are faintly heard in the background along with 'evil ' lughter Yaaaaah. bigger sweatdrop

Kakashi simply continued to read his perverted book and said, " Hmm, start climbing, ten times.No breaks."

Naruto and Sakura made for the trees grumbling about having a lazy teacher as Sasuke simply started climbing the tree closest to him.

Kagome rose a brow at how it ended, not amusing at all! She pouted at the four in the clearing as she turned to move back to the village center to have a kuni be pressed to her throat before she moved.

"What are you doing here, watching my team and I ? " Kakashi asked as he pressed the kunai closser to her neck.

Kagome grinned mischeviously and cocked her head to the side to look at the masked anbu behind her while careful of the kunai at her neck.

" I was simply curious as to why there was people yelling in the training grounds next to me." Kagome chirped as some stray hair fell into her face , acting as if a kunai wasn't held against her and this happened everyday.

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei! What are you oing to Kagome-chan?! "Nauto called as he noticed the two in the tree.

Kakashi removed the kunai from Kagome's neck and lept back to where he once stood as Kagome simply grinned cherrfully and calmly lept to the ground.

" Hello, Naruto, I 'm sorry that I interupted your training, I was simply curious as to the yelling.

Oh and Tusunde-san is also mad that I took all the beer from her office and hid it. " I snickered lightly as Sakura and Sasuke joined them on the ground.

Naruto said, "Cool!How were you able to do that? Are you sure you got them all,cause she hiddes them? "

Kagome grinned mischeviously as Kakashi, Sasuke,and Sakura staired at the two, " Yep! I got 'em all! ",Kagome teased, "But I'm not telling how! A magician never reveals her secrets."

Naruto pouted making Kagome laugh before turning to the other three and chirped, "Sorry, again for the interution! I'll be leaving you to your training! See ya later peoples and thanks again Nau- chan!"

Kagome waved as she walked away with Naruto calling out as she left, " Bye Gome-chan! "

Kira: Well, there ya go!Another chapter!

Miroku: Ah , Lady Kira, if I may, What happened to Inuyasha?

Kira: Grins mischeviously Lets just say...he is...indisposed.

Miroku: Ah, I see. backs away

Kira: Please review!

: Poll :

Naruto/Hinata - 2

Lee/Sakura - 2

Kira:If you want a different pairing to the two above please tell in the review! Also please tell me a couple more pairings for the others!


	4. Chapter 4

Kira: Chipperly 'Ello peoples!Thank you for the reviews!And sorry for the wait! Also I would like to say that how peoples know eachother and why the peoples are there/ act like they do should be revieled in later chapters!

Gome: sweatdrop Ah, Kira-san? Don't you mean will be? I mean you are wrighting.. er typing the story?!

Kira:Really? Oh yah! I am! everyone sweatdrops I forgot! even bigger sweatdrops Anyway! Please review and tell for more pairings please! Thanks! Now! On with the story!

"Hey, Naruto! How do you know her? Who is she? " Sakura demanded as the other two staired at the blonde, also wanting to know; though for there own reasons, Mwahahahaha...back to the story.

Naruto looked at them, answering happily,"That was Kagome!And she's my friend! "

"Who would want to be your friend, Dope? " Sasuke snorted as Kakshi simply started reading his perverted book.

Suddenly, a _large_ cat pounced on the black haired Uchiha right before Naruto was about to tacle him, startling those in the clearing as it sat on his back after being surrounded by flames, turning into that of a kitten.

"Hey, aren't you Kilala? "Naruto questioned the fire neko calmly sitting on the back of a bewildered and out of breath Sasuke.

Said cat demon nodded before jumping into Naruto's arms and off Sasuke's back as Sakura finally got out of her daze and helped him up before yelling at Naruto,"Naruto! Keep that cat away from Sasuke-kun!"

Kakashi watched his students from overtop his book while Naruto replied, "Kilala has a mind of her own, I can't stop her. Besisdes, Kilala is Gome-chan's not mine."

Kagome continued on walking through the market area when she suddenly sneezed.

She shook it off and continued toward the village gate when she sneezed again; she looked around before shaking her head and muttering to herself, " It 's probably nothing."

Glancing a head of her, Kagome spotted a tall, blue eyed man arguing with three anbu about being alloud to bring his _large_ weapon into the village.

Kagome laughed as she watched the man glare angrilly at the anbu while walking towards the group.

"THERE IS NO WAY THAT I 'M GOING TO LET YOU TAKE MY BABY! " The man yelled at them as the wind blew at the black braid laying against his back.

"Let him keep it.He will not harm anyone without a good reason, and if you wish to argue - take it up with Tusunde - san and tell her Kagome says he's good." Kagome called to the three anbu before the man could remove the weapon from his back, knowing he would probably kill them if not stoped.

The four men looked at her, the man's blue eyes widening slightly in reconization before smirking while the anbu finally nodded in defeat; having been told that they were to listen to her by Tusunde after she threw a fit that is and showed them what she looks like by means of a transformation jutsu.

The anbu let the man enter the village warrily before going on with their business as he walked over to Kagome.

"Thanks. Kago-imouto-chan." he said in greetings with a large smirk.

Kagome grinned back as she chirped," No prob. Long time no see,..."

Kira: Mwahahahahaha! a cliffy! Review!toughtful I wonder what happens next?

Everyone: sweatdrop

Sango: Ah Kira-san? Didn't Kagome-chan discus this with you earlier? Are you not the one creating this story?

Kira: You know what? everyone stares I forgot what I was going to say.

everyone: bigger sweatdrops

Sango: shakes head Anyway, Review!


End file.
